Bliss
by Allfuninthesun
Summary: A love story
1. Nine to life

It's a very late, and a very peaceful night.A certain ash-blonde haired girl slightly sits up, and looks and the digital clock resting upon the dresser she had known for so many years, it's dim light glowing amongst her dark room. It reads 1:24 am, and Maka realizes after a very exhausting day , and an even more exhausting night filled with homework and stress, that her much needed sleep would be , yet again, be stolen by insomnia and her oddly racing mind. This was very paradoxical as she was tired for most of the day, plagued by fatigue and worries. And all she really wanted to do was sleep. After what seemed like hours of staring at the roof, she finally slips out of bed , and heads to the kitchen for a drink with all hopes that it will help comfort her into a good nights rest.

The tile floor in her room is icy as she searches for her slippers by her end table, and she drags her tired and now rather chilly body out of bed and makes way for the kitchen in an all graceful way with a rather dead complexion. She stumbles along in her dimly lit room along into the hallway, being careful not to fall or hurt herself in her dark apartment. This action was to no avail, as she was walking down the Hallway and into the living room, she stubs her toe against the coffee table, muttering a rather silent "damn" as not not wake her neighbors. After the pain resides she begins making her way to her room, dreading the thought of laying down for a few more hours without a wink of sleep. As she turns to make her way down the hallway and into the bedroom, she sees a single beam of moonlight peeking its way through her drapes, that cover the glass sliding-doors leading out to a rather small balcony. Upon realizing that such heavy and relentless moonlight basking upon her silent and peaceful town in Arizona , she figures a bit of stargazing could may help her get a few hours of rest before the next day of torture begins. She figures even if it didn't, Id be better to gaze upon the night sky she loves so much than lay in bed staring at her roof as she normally did when she couldn't find sleep.

She slides the drapes back and unlatches the locked glass door, she's immediately covered in the cool and relaxing glow of the full moon light . The vividly starry sky, seemingly a portrait painted circling the heavens , was as comforting and calm as it always was. The full moon was hung up high in the sky, covering the world in its sweet, tiring glow. Maka gazed at the moon , studying the various meteor marks and lines scarred apon its surface , wondering how such beautiful celestial body's could form in such a way. She gets lost in thought for a few minutes before hearing a sound , a sound that sounds like a door shutting in an apartment not to far away. She looks over in the direction she believes the noise came from , and sees a boy with white colored hair step out on to his own balcony, that respective balcony being directly across from her own , separated by a rather dusty alley that Maka never liked. She harbors such feelings as not to long after her she moved a decent distance away from her father , spirit , a person got mugged and wounded in the very alley. He looks tired, with a blank and solemn stare fixated on the wonderus sky.

She's seen him around before, walking up to his apartment or rarely around at school. As far as she knows , there polar opposites. She reads books, behaves in school and gets good grades. He's all about music , pranks , and being the resident "cool guy". He was already here when she moved in, and she's never seen his parents. For all she guesses , he lives alone like her. She's curious to as why he is as he is, and why he's not obessed with girls and other things that all the other guys at her school ( and her father ) are. She doesn't talk to any guys at all other than asking questions or for supply's in school , and she's fine that way. She doesn't like men, not after what her father did to her mother for years. But she watches him, standing on his balcony staring at the stars. She sees him lean off the railing and reach into his pocket , bringing out something small that fits in his hand. He pops a rather long , thick tube into his mouth, and apon hearing a small flick and seeing a small flame light ontop of the item in his hand , and he moved it toward the object in his mouth. She realized it was a lighter , and briefly seen his features in the short lasted flick of its flame. She seen his nearly ruby eyes , and his hair drooping down on his face, in the dancing flick of the fire. His face is soon hidden by a thick cloud of smoke that dissipated almost as fast as it came.

She would never smoke, but being around her father and his close friend stein for so many years has gotten her rather used to it. He repeats his cycle, inhaling, exhaling , being his behind hid behind the smoke for a second untill it went away. His gaze always affixed on the sky above, puffing away clouds of smoke. She watches him , seemingly peace and without a worry in the world. She looks close at what's in his mouth, seemingly too long, fat and dark to be a cigarette. She fixes her angle resting upon the railing , and her foot makes a small squeak against the dewy floor. He then looks at her , responding to the noise , and she she stares at him for a second or two. Then realizeing that he had met her gaze, she quickly looked away, feeling as if she had been caught doing something bad or wrong for some reason. He continued to stare at her for a minute , and then looked back up at the stars. It was a peaceful night, and he's feeling relief that he's not the only one up at this hour from lack of sleep.

They continue to exchange occasionally glances, for what seemingly was for hours. She found fascination in this boy, staring at the stars. Rather than her thinking about tomorrow or school as she has for hours, she has been wondering about him. Things like his name, and why he appears as amazed with this beautiful night is she is. She hears a rather deep noise coming from the area he's in , and she looks over to see him yawning , with a mouth clad with pointed teeth that she wonders how on earth could be so sharp. What happens next surprised her. As she thought he saw him waving, a soft and gentle wave , as if saying goodbye. Looking around to make sure he was , indeed , waving at her, she oddly decided to wave back, to find his hands shoved in his pockets and a pleased smile on his face. He turned around and walked back inside, and she he walked inside, she seen a lava lamp on a table near his balcony door, flowing with tranquility. She stares at the stars a bit more, before being washed over with a wave of tiredness she's been waiting for for hours. She looks around , studying the world , amazed by its beauty and how everything seemed to resonate with a certain essence that made her feel truly alive. She begins to make her way back, ever so carefully shutting the door, locking it with a click, and shutting her drapes, now being closed off by the beauty of the moonlight. Making her way to her room and quickly covering up from the temperature of the room, Maka is quickly taken away into slumber and a good nights rest, feeling nothing but euphoria and bliss.


	2. Euphoria Calling

The night air was was blissful as ever, and Makas gaze was affixed on the dark peaceful sky above. The clouds , the beautiful white puffs that where hung in the sky where full of there own tranquility, and the stars outlined them with there starry glow. The moon, nowhere in sight, left the night rather dark. She stares at the sky for what seems like hours, a nice way to end a very, very, very long, stressful, and little sleep filled week.

She's seen him around this week, once or twice, walking up to his apartment or at school, hanging out with that asshole Black Star, that respective person bragging on a godly level about something stupid he's recently done, much to her disinterest. As long as she's been going to school with Black star, he's been this way, very high and mighty, never backing down from a fight or argument. She's unfortunately known him for quite a while, being his father and his adopted father, Sid, worked together. She doesn't know exactly what happened to his parents, but all she does know is that they died when he was very young, and he was adopted by a close family friend, who happened to be sid.

From what she's heard about the past, the Star clan was a great crime family, that terrorized the city for years. His mother knew Sid from childhood, before marrying the man she fell in love with, and her life turning dark and dangerous after White star fell into the darkness that seeped his whole family away. I fact, the only reason he survived his family's massacre was because of his mother, who gave him to Sid to protect just hours before the whole clan was wiped from the face of the earth in a successful plot by the biggest drug lords in the city.

The biggest wonder on her mind ( other than how a persons teeth could possibly get that inhumanly sharp) was the particular white haired boy in questions name. She could occasionally hear music emanating from his apartment, which , when she gave a good listen, sounded like a piano of some sorts. He played his own type of genre, that said genre having a certain dark and interesting madness emanating about it. While this would almost immediately rise to Makas distaste, she found his rather interesting. She would hear him play a tune time after time, every other time playing one or two more notes, which she figured to be him writing his own music and adding notes along the way. It had his own cool vibe to it, as if he where playing with his soul. He was extremely talented, far better than any pianist she's herd before. But it almost always ends with him getting frustrated with himself, eventually missing or hitting to many wrong keys and quitting.

As she's worlds away lost in thought, she's startled by a clinking sound. She try's her best not to yelp, covering her mouth with her hands, startled from being dragged back into reality rather harshly. She gazes over, just to see said boy in her mind make his way to the rail of his own said balcony, sit on the very edge , arms and legs inbetween two bars hanging off , torso and chest resting in said bars. He poped another strange brown tube in his mouth and lit it up, and she could see the smoke dancing in ruby from the small firelight.

She finds herself thinking how lonesome he looks. Kind of like her. He gazes at the vast expanding cosmos, blowing seemingly endless clouds of smoke, and both of them , eventually meeting eyes for the first time in days, gave each other a small wave, Makas including a small smile and adorable pigtails. The feeling sunk in a while ago, and the night seemed to come alive around them. Gazing at the cosmos and occasional glances at each other, the two , under the glory of the vast universe , observing it intensively with orbs of emerald and ruby, truly felt alive in these moments that burn themselves into the twos memory.

He's already smoke two more, and the night feels young. She's been dying to talk to him, to ask him questions about his seemingly very intriguing life. He does almost everything in a calm, cool, collective manner, she's never seen him upset or mad. He has a select few friends from what she can tell, and he normally gravitates away from everyone else, why she would never know. Her only really close friend is Tsubaki, whom she's know for quite a while now. She lives a few blocks away from Maka , closer to their school. They haven't been hanging out nearly as much, as Tsubaki has lately been hanging out with Black star, who Maka does not like at all, so she stays away from them when he's around. That doesn't stop her from inviting Maka almost every time the two do something, as her kindhearted nature has always made her try to invoke Maka in very many things. It's nearly grown to a Sisterhood, something Maka doesn't really understand being an only child and having fighting parents most of her life. Maybe She will ask Tsubaki what his name is soon.

She finds him nearly dosing off at the rails, finding herself finally tired as well. She sees his eyes shut and his head nod forward , and she's beginning to worry he's going to fall if he stays like that too long. After a long thought process, she decides she will try to quietly try to get his attention as to not wake or disturb anyone. She try's clearing her throat rather loud. Not to her surprise , nothing. She try's clapping loudly twice. Still, nothing. Finally deciding she would try calling him, she begins to overthink and worry about all the bad out comes, but figured it's better than him potentially getting severely hurt. Nervously, she calls out to him. "Hey". Snapping his eyes open and looking at her , she continues, " sorry for startling you, but I figured it would be pretty bad if you slipped off while you where asleep like that". Clearing his throat , his heart still racing from being Awoke in such a manner, said " It's Okay, Thank you, I owe you one. Falling off a balcony and breaking an arm in your sleep is so not cool". Maka , relieved the situation went so well, replies with a hearty " your welcome ". Standing up , he replied , stepping into his doorframe, "Well then ' goodnight, Pigtails". Maka felt warm in her chest and her face felt flushed with red for a moment, before quickly replying , stuttering by a sudden rush of emotions said, " G-g-Goodnight, N-neighbor.

Maka , with a very odd sense of satisfaction from having a first actual conversation with the interesting neighbor boy, prepared to slip into bed, eyes heavy, and mind not racing as fast. She's left with a nice, soothing feeling, carrying her gently into a goodnight rest. She's staring at the alarm clock while drifting off, it being a quarter past three. Both of them, drifting off into slumber , whisked away by dreams of other worlds and vast galaxies, found there selves boarding a train in first class to the world of a good nights rest and the very best dreams, lost in the feeling of bliss.


End file.
